power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Cheadle
' Donald Frank "Don" Cheadle, Jr.' (/ˈtʃiːdəl/; born November 29, 1964)[1] is an American actor and producer. Cheadle had an early role in Picket Fences and followed it with performances in Devil in a Blue Dress, Rosewood and Boogie Nights. He then started a collaboration with director Steven Soderbergh that resulted in the movies Out of Sight, Traffic and Ocean's Eleven. Other Cheadle films include The Rat Pack, Things Behind the Sun, Academy Award for Best Picture winner Crash, Swordfish, Ocean's Twelve, Ocean's Thirteen, Reign Over Me, Talk to Me, Traitor, Iron Man 2 & Iron Man 3. In 2004, his lead role as Rwandan hotel manager Paul Rusesabagina in the genocide drama film Hotel Rwanda, which was set during the Rwandan Genocide earned him an Academy Award nomination for Best Actor. He also campaigns for the end of genocide in Darfur, Sudan, and co-authored a book concerning the issue titled Not On Our Watch: The Mission to End Genocide in Darfur and Beyond. Along with George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, David Pressman, and Jerry Weintraub, Cheadle co-founded the Not On Our Watch Project, an organization focusing global attention and resources to stop and prevent mass atrocities. In 2010, Cheadle was named U.N. Environment Program Goodwill Ambassador. He stars as Marty Kaan on the Showtime sitcom House of Lies, for which he most recently won a Golden Globe Award in 2013. 'Filmography' ;Video games *''Iron Man 2[18] video game (2010), Col. James 'Rhodey' Rhodes/War Machine ;'Theatre''' *''Topdog/Underdog'' off-Broadway performances (2001) ;Internet *''Drunk History'' Volume 5 (Frederick Douglass) *''Don Cheadle is Captain Planet'' [19] 'References' #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Cheadle#cite_ref-Williams2009-01-12_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Cheadle#cite_ref-Williams2009-01-12_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Cheadle#cite_ref-Williams2009-01-12_1-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Cheadle#cite_ref-Williams2009-01-12_1-3 ''d] Williams, Kam (January 12, 2009). "Don Cheadle: The Hotel for Dogs Interview". The Sly Fox. KamWilliams.com. Retrieved June 30, 2009. #'^' Gates, Jr., Henry Louis (January 2009). [http://books.google.com/?id=0cralRa6tlYC&lpg=PP1&dq=isbn%3A9780307382405&pg=PP1 In Search of Our Roots: How 19 Extraordinary African Americans Reclaimed Their Past] (Biography). Crown. p. 353. ISBN 978-0-307-38240-5. #'^' "It's Evening in America". Vanity Fair. May 2012. Page 155. #'^' "Don Cheadle joins 'Iron Man 2'". Azcentral.com. October 14, 2008. Retrieved July 28, 2010. #'^' "Don Cheadle Joins Hotel for Dogs". Movieweb.com. Retrieved July 28, 2010. #'^' "Don Cheadle Talks to Us". Comingsoon.net. July 6, 2007. Retrieved July 28, 2010. #'^' Thomaselli, Rich (November 2, 2006). "Advertising Age". Adage.com. Retrieved July 28, 2010. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Cheadle#cite_ref-Arceneaux2009_8-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Cheadle#cite_ref-Arceneaux2009_8-1 ''b] 0 Comments (October 28, 2009). "Cheadle, McGruder Team For New Series". Blogs.bet.com. Retrieved July 28, 2010. #'^' Getty Images (October 26, 2009). "Don Cheadle, 'Boondocks' creator Aaron McGruder team on NBC comedy; Brad Pitt takes a tumble; and more: The Morning After". Cleveland.com. Retrieved July 28, 2010. #'^' "Credits". The People Speak. Retrieved July 28, 2010. #'^' Borys Kit (October 14, 2008). "Don Cheadle joins 'Iron Man 2'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved October 14, 2008.[dead link] #'^' "Actor Don Cheadle named goodwill ambassador for UN". Washington Post. Associated Press. June 6, 2010. Retrieved June 6, 2010.[dead link] #'^' Star-Studded Event At 2007 World Series Of Poker To Raise Awareness For Darfur Survivor. Don Cheadle and Annie Duke Organize "Ante Up for Africa"[dead link] #'^' "2nd ANNUAL ANTE UP FOR AFRICA POKER TOURNAMENT AT THE WSOP RAISES PUBLIC AWARENESS AND FUNDS TO HELP END THE CRISIS IN DARFUR". Ante Up for Africa. Archived from the original on February 17, 2008. Retrieved July 23, 2009. #'^' "2010 WSOP Schedule". Retrieved June 6, 2010. #'^' "BET AWARDS '07: HUMANITARIAN AWARD". Retrieved 2012-11-04. #'^' "African American Lives 2 . Profiles . Don Cheadle". PBS. Retrieved 2013-03-29. #'^' "Iron Man 2: The Video Game Gets Talented". Sega.com. Retrieved July 28, 2010. #'^' "Don Cheadle Is CAPTAIN PLANET in New Funny or Die Spoof | Collider | Page 112368". Collider. Retrieved 2013-03-29. 'External links' *Don Cheadle at the Internet Movie Database *Don Cheadle: The Hotel for Dogs Interview with Kam Williams *European edition of Don Cheadle's book Not on Our Watch, published by Maverick House Publishers 2007 *10 Questions for Don Cheadle on Time.com (a division of Time Magazine) *Not On Our Watch: George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Don Cheadle, Jerry Weintraub *Don Cheadle signs TV production deal *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1156524/ The People Speak] at the Internet Movie Database *'The People Speak' (LA Times article) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Actors who are producers/writers Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series